One example of a conventional slide switch is described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 3-8833. In this regard, the slide switch of this Japanese Utility Model is equipped with a movable contact for the sliding body. A slot continuous with the insulating base is provided and has a generally U-shaped cross-section to allow a knob to project outwardly through the slot. An insulated sliding body is movably equipped within a recess of the insulating base. A movable contact having a roughly U-shaped cross-section and a locking portion is insertably locked in a locking hole in such a manner that a resilient spring is juxtaposed between the upper surface of the movable contact and the sliding body. An insulating plate is provided with a plurality of fixed contacts. The movable contact thereby makes sliding contact with the fixed contacts of the insulating plate by straddling the movable contact on the lower portion of said insulating base.
Since a wiring harness must be wired directly to a power source or other circuit portions on the insulating base, there are considerable restrictions on the locations where it can be applied when using the conventional slide switch described above. In addition, since the lead portion of the fixed contact is exposed, it is susceptible to accidents resulting from contact with other members. Moreover, since it is also necessary to maintain the exposed portion of the fixed contact in an insulated state and reliably support it to prevent accidents caused by mutual shorting, the prior art has numerous disadvantages in the form of being bothersome and expensive.